Happily Ever After
by dvshipper
Summary: In Daniel's arms, a lazy sunday at home is just fine with Vala. Daniel/Vala. short oneshot.


Title: Happily Ever After  
Author: dvshipper  
'Verse: Stargate SG-1  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters, I just play with them. Rob, please don't sue me, because I don't really have much money anyway.  
Summary: In Daniel's arms, a day at home is perfectly enjoyable for Vala.  
Table/Prompt: Fluff, #08 Lazy Sunday (mission_insane)

A/N: Thanks to taraleesg1 for being the most awesomest beta in two galaxies. The prompt was picked out by dannysgirlsg1. My table here.

The living room was quiet except for the occasional readjusting of a body on a leather couch and the 'clicking' of an iPod. Bright sunshine was coming through the open windows as if it were channeling all its energy into the small house. A few birds sat in the aspen tree in the fun-size yard, singing their harmonizing songs merrily. There was a warm breeze weaving its way around the house, wrapping the space in a bubble of sorts.

You look in the window past the light tan curtains, seeing two people completely at ease. The man was lounging on the couch, his back to the armrest. There was a dark haired woman sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. One could only imagine what music she was listening to through white headphones. Something classical? Or maybe some kind of hard rock, contrasting the airy setting?

In the still of the room, his hand brushing up and down in circles on her arm was especially noticeable. Over her other shoulder, he was holding up a leather bound book. The gold leaf crest on the front didn't lend itself to share the title. As he read what was presumably small black font, the woman leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Probably enjoying the breeze and the touch of her lover, her lips twisted up into a smile.

You draw closer to the open window, hoping they won't notice, curiosity overtaking you. She turned to face him, taking out her headphones at the same time. "Daniel, what's so interesting about that book?" the woman whispered quietly in a husky voice.

"Well, most people think fairy tales were just meant to teach children things or scare them into not doing something like wandering into the woods. But after everything we've learned about much of mythology being based on fact, maybe fairy tales were, too. The Goa'uld in Europe wouldn't have been too far off. The royal courts certainly fit their gilded lifestyle," Daniel explained, looking down lovingly at the woman in his arms. A moment passed before he spoke again, as if he were thinking of changing the subject. "See, Vala, a day just hanging out at home can be nice, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose it can." Vala leaned up and kissed the tip of Daniel's nose quickly. "Why don't you read me one of these fairy tales?"

"Have you ever heard _The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood_?" he asked, flipping through the pages of the book with ease. Vala shook her head and he stopped going through the book, finding the page he'd been looking for. "Once upon a time there lived a king and queen…"

Daniel continued to tell the tale of a young princess and prince as Vala leaned her head back onto his chest. Her head turned slightly to the side to hear the richness of his voice in his chest, along with his steady heartbeat. His hand continued its circles on her arm as he got into the rhythm of the story. The song birds outside quieted, as if they too wanted to listen to his voice.

The breeze continued to flutter the curtains as you back away from the window, watching white jasmine blossoms float into the house like fairies were carrying them to the couple. With her dark hair over her shoulders and her eyes closed, she could possibly be mistaken for a sleeping beauty similar to the one she was hearing about. However, the princess in front of you wouldn't disappear once the book was closed. She would continue on with her prince long after the final page. The picture perfect Sunday, the couple stayed wrapped in their own little world full of sunshine and fairy tales.


End file.
